Taken!
by Das-sombras
Summary: Sakura has been taken. Taken by one of the worst enemies of Konoha. Love comes into play, and with love, almost always comes war. Romeo, Romeo, why'd you come to take me away?
1. Kidnapped!

**Taken!  
**A Naruto Fanfic  
By: Das-sombras

Chapter One: Kidnapped!

Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee- There was a loud 'thunk' as the alarm clock fell to the floor. I groaned and rolled out of bed, being careful not to step on the alarm clock. 'Another day without Sasuke…' I sighed. Thinking of the day he left, I started tearing up. It had been so long, and yet we hadn't found him or Orochimaru.

'Damn you Itachi!' I thought angrily. Knowing he was why Sasuke had left. 'If it weren't for you, Sasuke would still be here.' I sighed and shook my head. I had to get ready and train. I had another mission with that dweeb Naruto and that weirdo Sai to look forward to later in the afternoon.

I was halfway to my training site when a voice called out from behind me.

"Oiiii! Sakuraaa!" I groaned inwardly. 'Oh great. Naruto.' "Hey Sakura!" Naruto said as he bounced up.

"…Hi Naruto." I replied unenthusiastically.

"Wanna get some ramen?" He asked.

"Actually, I was just about to-"

" `Cause I know this great place where we can get some," he continued, not heeding my words. I sighed as he dragged me along. 'Probably bringing me to the usual…' My thought trailed off as we stopped in front of a ramen shop. I had never seen the place before which was weird, and I told him so.

"Yeah it's new," he said, "but the ramen is great." "Maybe even better than Ichiraku's," He whispered.

I looked at him in surprise. He thought Ichiraku's ramen was the best. That meant this stuff had to be amazing. He ordered two bowls of ramen and I started to eat mine. It was okay, but definitely not better than Ichiraku's. About halfway through the bowl, I started to get tired, and I realized then my mistake. 'Naruto' hadn't touched his ramen, and earlier he had said it was better than Ichiraku's. He would never have said that, and he always gobbled down multiple bowls of ramen. As I looked at him in horror, he grinned evilly and released the ninjustu that had disguised him. I only saw a black, red, and white cloak before I passed out.

* * *

Naruto paced and whined while Sai sat against and drew.

"Where's Sakura? She's never late to start a mission."

"For the last time Naruto, I have no clue," Sai said semi-calmly. Just then, Kakashi walked out of the trees reading Make Out Paradise as usual.

"Kakashi-sensei, Sakura isn't here yet!" Naruto whined. Kakashi immediately closed his book and looked at Naruto with an alarmed look on his face for there had recently been sightings of Itachi in the area.

"Naruto, you check her house and training area. Sai, you go ask Ino and the others. I'm going to talk to Hokage-sama. Go!"

She wasn't at the house, and Naruto saw no signs of recent training at her training area. Neither Ino nor any of the others had seen Sakura that day, and told Sai so. Kakashi looked around town before heading for the Hokage, and heard a really weird rumor about a new ramen shop mysteriously disappearing just that morning, but that was it. A little after Kakashi got there, the other two showed up at the Hokage's office. They both reported their findings, and came up with one answer: Sakura had been kidnapped. Tsunade sent out an order for a search to be started.

"I won't let my student be taken like this!" She spat out.

* * *

I woke up slowly with a pounding in my head and a disgusting taste in my mouth. I stretched a little and groaned at the cramps I had from how I was laying.

"So you're awake." I jerked away from the voice and hit the end of the chain that was attached to me. I winced as the shackles chafed at my wrists. I looked at the source and saw a man with white hair, a black cloak with red clouds on it half open, and a weird necklace. It took me a second to register that it was an Akatsuki cloak, and another minute to realize that this was Hidan, the evil Jashinist.

He smirked as a look of realization passed over my face. I flinched back when he spoke again.

"You know, I don't care what Itachi wants with you, but I don't like that Leader is making me baby-sit you. Oh well. At least I get to sacrifice you when he's done with you." He cackled maniacally, and I squeezed my eyes shut and just shivered there. I heard the door open, but I refused to open my eyes. I heard a voice tell me to look up and it sounded so familiar, I thought it had to be Sasuke. Too late, I realized it was Itachi, and I got caught in his sharingan. He showed me exactly what he would do, and it had me screaming and crying in denial as he released me. He just chuckled and walked away as I passed out again.

When I woke up again, there was a tray of food sitting in front of my face.

"Good, you're awake. Eat that. I can't have my bait dying of starvation on me," He state cruelly. I just looked at him bleakly and ate my food. At least the food was good. Chicken, peas, and mashed potatoes, all cooked to perfection. I wondered out of boredom who the cook was. "Kisame is." When I looked at him strangely he said, "The cook I mean."

I just stared at him for a moment, and lay back down. Itachi came over to me and told me to stand up. When I ignored him, he kicked me hard in the side.

"When I tell you to get up, you get up. If I tell you to jump, you jump. You obey me, got that?" I just nodded mutely and got up. He pressed me against the wall and whispered in my ear, "Let the games begin."

The next morning I was in pain, both physical and mental. I just lay on the ground, numb to the world, even when Itachi sweared at me and kicked me. I was like this for three days, and I had to be spoon fed. If one of the guys came near me, I would curl in a ball and they wouldn't be able to feed me, so Konan had to do it. As soon as I was responsive again, and out of my coma-like state, Itachi started to work me to the bone. He had me training with him and the others, and also doing all the chores, including the cooking.

The one time I tried to get away, Itachi used the Sharingan on me and tortured me in various ways. I never tried to get away again. I had heard rumors about my village looking for me, but I wasn't very hopeful. They just didn't have the man power to come get me at the moment, even if they did find me. Orochimaru was attacking them again.

What Itachi had done to me the first night, he did to me many more times. After a while, I started not to mind because… I started to like him


	2. To Love an Enemy

**Taken!  
**A Naruto Fanfic  
By: Mikaela Correia

Chapter Two: To Love an Enemy

_'I must be crazy,'_ I thought. _'I mean, for goodness sake, I love the enemy of my village, an S-ranked criminal!' _Even though I tried, I just couldn't suppress the feelings that welled up when I saw him. He was the most amazing person ever. He worked me hard, but I had become even stronger than before.

When I went out to the village with Tobi to shop, I heard a very interesting but scary rumor. When I got back to the base, I asked Itachi about it.

"Yes, it is true they accepted Sasuke back into Konoha. He has finally caught wind of where you are, and begged Konoha to allow him to help get you back." I looked at him fearfully and he pulled me to him.

"Don't worry," he said. "I'll keep him away from you. I won't let him hurt you."

The day that Sasuke got there came too soon. I was making breakfast for Itachi and myself when we heard an explosion. We looked at each other and took off towards the source of the sound. What we saw was Deidara laying unconscious on the ground and Sasuke striding towards us. Itachi tried to push me behind him, but I resisted.

"Sasuke stop, please!" I said. He stopped in surprise, but then he just smirked.

"Don't worry, I won't get hurt," He said confidently. I shook my head.

"I don't want either of you to get hurt." He looked at me in shock.

"You actually care what happens to this… this monster?" he asked in outrage.

"He's not a monster, and I love him!" I shouted at Sasuke. Sasuke shook his head in disbelief.

"How can you love this monster? He killed his own family, my family! He kidnapped and – and raped you!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke I just…" I trailed off. His disbelief was replaced by anger, and the last thing I saw was Sasuke plunging a kunai towards my heart.

Sasuke went after Itachi next. He had already killed that little betrayer as he thought of her, now he was going to kill the one who had ruined his life.

"First," Sasuke grunted as he and Itachi exchanged blows, "You killed our family." Itachi looked sadly at Sasuke as he landed a punch on the side of his head. Sasuke staggered back, and then came at him again with Kunai in his hands.

"Then," he gasped out, "you… kidnapped… and raped Sakura!"

He swept Itachi's feet out from under him and held a kunai to his throat.

"Your last mistake was taking her from me! Goodbye Itachi!"

* * *

I woke up slowly, disoriented, but not in pain. _'What… happened…' _I sat up and looked around. I was in a clearing not too far from the base. I stood up and started walking towards the base. When I got there I saw Itachi on the ground with his abdomen cut wide open.

"Oh god!" I exclaimed. I ran over to him and felt his wrist for a pulse. It was very faint.

He opened his eyed and looked at me. He explained everything about what had really happened with the slaughter of the Uchiha clan.

"The only reason I'm still alive to tell you all of this is because he cut me in such a way so I would suffer." I started crying. "Now now, don't cry. Just remember, he doesn't know you're alive, I tricked him pretty well with my Sharingan." He smiled faintly.

"I love you!" I said, still crying.

"I… love you… too…" he said as the light faded from his eyes. I collapsed sobbing on his chest as the rest of the Akatsuki burst out of the base. They stared at the sight before them. Myself, bawling on a dead Itachi's chest, and Deidara lying unconscious to the side.

"What… what happened here?" Kisame asked shakily. I just kept crying. Deidara sat up slowly holding his head.

"Sasuke. He knocked me out and… I guess killed Itachi. Why he didn't take Sakura with him I don't know." He groaned as Sasori probed the bump on his head. Konan came over to me.

"Sakura, what happened after Deidara was knocked out?" After a moment I looked up and told them.

* * *

For months I drifted around the base, doing my chores and training mechanically. Kisame started cooking again, because the food I made now tasted horrible. When I finally left the base, no one tried to stop me, not even Hidan. I wandered from place to place for about a week before my life gained purpose.

I was drinking at a bar one day trying to drown my sorrows when I heard a rumor. Sasuke was going from town to town collecting taxes for the Hokage, and he would be coming to this town in one month.

I started training again, pushing myself harder than Itachi had. I ran over 130km over and under water, up and down trees and mountains, and all the way back. Every week. Every time I passed by the Akatsuki base, I challenged one or more of them. After the first week I started to beat them most of the time. In the third week, I went after other S-ranked criminals and took them out. It was like taking candy from a baby for me. I guessed it was my grief and anger that drove me to get better.

A strong bounty hunter noticed I wasn't turning in any of the bodies of the S-ranked criminals I killed, so he approached me at the bar.

"Ma'am, I couldn't help but notice that every time you kill one of them criminals, you don't collect the bounty." I just grunted. He continued somewhat nervously.

"I was just wonderin' if I might tag along ta turn them in." I looked him over and then looked him straight in the eye. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

Finally I said, "I suppose you can do whatever you like." He let out a sigh of relief as I turned back to my drink. I turned back to him.

"By the way, my name's Sakura." He blinked in surprise.

"Mine's Sanya," He replied.

"Not very manly," I giggled.

"Man can't help the name he was given," he said grimacing. I nodded at his wisdom.

The next day, and for a few days after he followed me around, picking up my kills and always returning in time to grab the next one. It made him a tidy little fortune. Three days before Sasuke was to come to the town, I turned to Sanya at the bar.

"I'm done with S-ranked criminals. I'm going after an ex-S-ranked who's coming here in three days. He's now allied with Konoha, and if I manage to kill him, I will then be an S-ranked criminal. If you help me, so will you be." He looked at me for a long moment.

"Count me in."


	3. Tricked

**Taken!  
**A Naruto Fanfic  
By: Mikaela Correia

Chapter Three: Tricked

The day Sasuke was supposed to show up, he didn't. I just figured he was a little late, that something was keeping him. When he didn't show up the next day, I started getting angry and impatient. Sasuke didn't allow himself to be this late. The third day he didn't show up I was ready to blow up, and went to the mayor of the town.

"Why isn't Sasuke here yet? I'm an old friend, and I was hoping to see him," I asked him, hiding my true emotions. The mayor smiled at me.

"Someone reported that there was an assassin waiting for him here, and we warned him to stay away. We just wanted to keep your friend safe."

"Ah," was all I said in reply. When I got outside, I thought for a moment.

'No one knew I was going to kill Sasuke... except Sanya! That traitorous bastard!' I ran to where I knew Sanya would be.

"Sasuke still not here yet?" He asked casually.

"No, and I think you know why," I replied. Sanya just looked at me expectantly.

"You work for Sasuke. He suspected I was still alive, and sent you out and possibly others too to find me and keep an eye on me, didn't he!" Sanya smiled smugly at me.

"S'all true hun. I also liked the prospect of all the money I stood to gain from this excursion, which is why I agreed to it. But ya did actually get it a little wrong. I don't work for Sasuke, I work with him."

I flew past Sanya and threw shuriken at him. He deflected then with a kunai and ran at me. I ran up a tree, pushed off it and came at him with my fists bared. He jumped out of the way at the last second, and where my fists hit the ground, I made a very large hole in the ground.

I flipped up and met his arm with my leg, stopping him from punching me. He grabbed my leg and twisted it, but I moved my entire body with it, using the momentum to bring my other leg up and around to kick him in the head. He lost his grip on me and I landed on all fours, twisted around and attempted to sweep his legs out from underneath him. He jumped over my legs and started a jutsu in midair.

I threw up a shield of air as he sent a water dragon at me. The water dragon hit the shield and was bounced back at him as sharp daggers of ice. He dodged some of them, but not all of them. Some of them buried themselves in his right leg, and he lost the use of it. He fell to one knee and glared at me. I didn't close in to finish him off. I wasn't stupid. After a moment, he cautiously reached into his pouch and pulled something out that he put on his leg. It immediately started to glow and hiss, and his cuts disappeared.

"My kekkai-genkai is to heal anything and everything on myself, even the most fatal wounds. Having this special herb just quickens the process. My family is full of medical nins, and they discovered this herb." He straightened up and came at me again.

The Hokage had taught me many things in the course of my training with her, one of which was how to sense any given person's chakra level at any given time. I was an effective sensor now. I blocked his attack and focused for a moment. His level was lower than the average ninja's at the moment, which surprised me. The water dragon jutsu he had used earlier takes a very high level of chakra to master. With my surprise, I momentarily lost my focus, and Sanya got a hit through that knocked me back feet into a tree, and left a huge hole in the tree that I painfully pulled myself out of.

I ran at him again while forming seals with my hands. I formed a ball of pure fire and wind chakras mixed together and slammed it into his middle. It cut him apart and burned the pieces, so there was only a pile of ash left where he had been. I sat down heavily and lay back to look at the sky through the tree branches.

I was tired physically and emotionally. That jutsu had taken a lot out of me. I would be able to do it one more time if I had to, and then my chakra would be very close to being exhausted. I was emotionally tired because I had just killed someone who I had considered to be a friend, and was searching for someone I used to love, and if I was honest with myself, still loved somewhat, so that I could kill him as well.

I felt something wet dribbling down my face and reached up only to realize it was tears. I hadn't cried since the day of Itachi's murder. I realized then that I had begun to love Sanya like a brother. He had been an amazing companion, until I found out that he worked with Sasuke. The tears streamed faster as I mourned Sanya's death. I wished I hadn't killed him, but realized at the same time that it had been necessary, for if I hadn't, he would have killed me to protect Sasuke.

After a while I heard footsteps approaching and jumped up to hide myself in a tree. A cloaked figure appeared and kneeled at the pile of ash. The person picked up a handful of ash and they let it sift through their fingers. The person stood up and brushed their hand on their cloak.

"She's improved greatly. We need to be wary. Sanya is very skilled and would be hard to kill, and yet it looks like he had no chance." I heard a familiar male voice say. He pulled his hood off as a girl with strange red hair and red eyes walked into the clearing and nodded in agreement. The person in the cloak was Sasuke! I became even stiller.

"She's still here. I can sense her chakra," The girl said, and I realized she must be a sensor as well. I started to sweat a little. Sasuke said sharply, "Where Karin?" She pointed to my hiding spot and I took off with the sounds of pursuit following me.

I was terrified. I knew I wasn't strong enough to kill Sasuke at the moment, especially when there was someone else with him. I was desperate. There was only one place I knew where there was a slight possibility I would be safe: the Akatsuki base. I took out the walkie-talkie they had given me for emergencies, and pleaded with them to let me in. They were reluctant, but when I told them who was pursuing me, they told me to come straight to the base. When I got there, I saw the whole team excepting those on missons standing outside ready to fight.

I heard swearing behind me as Deidara and Kisame flew past me. I heard clashing and then an explosion. After a few minutes of silence, they came back with grim faces.

"They got away. They summoned a giant snake which took them away in its mouth," Deidara fumed. I sighed in relief. At least they were gone, and neither Deidara nor Kisame had gotten hurt.


	4. Sticky Situations

**Taken!  
**A Naruto Fanfic  
By: Das-sombras

Chapter Four: Sticky Situations

The Akatsuki were going to let me stay at the base for a while, and they wanted me to be in my old room. I begged to be put in a different room because of all the painful memories that surfaced when I went in there. Just being in the base with them was almost too much, so I mostly stayed in the room they gave me. I decided I was going to replan how I was going to go after Sasuke.

Instead of waiting for him at a town on his route and challenging him, I was going to intercept him in between towns. I had to find way to separate Karin from him. I thought about it for a while and finally came up with a plan. It would require one of the Akatsuki members, and I was sure Zetsu would be up to it.

After a couple of days at the base, I set off for Konoha with a disguise, a fake I.D. and drawing supplies. I got in easily and booked a hotel room. I didn't leave the room until nightfall because I was afraid to run into someone I knew and I was also afraid they might recognize me somehow.

When I left the hotel, I left by the roof entrance and used a jutsu to help me blend in with the night and another to mask my chakra. I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, and was soon at my destination. I looked into the Hokage's office through a window and saw that no one was in there. I opened the window and snuck in. I was planning on copying Sasuke's route onto my map. I searched all over the Hokage's desk and found it. I was putting it back when I heard footsteps rushing toward the room. I scattered the papers to make it look like I hadn't found what I wanted, reactivated the jutsus and jumped out the window to the ledge. I went down a couple of windows and watched as they swore because they were too late.

I must have triggered and alarm by opening the window. The Hokage came in and I giggled. I had managed to one up my teacher! They looked up sharply and hopped out onto the ledge. I clamped my hand over my mouth to stifle my giggles and hopped back to the hotel. I fell asleep knowing I would get Sasuke later.

I woke up to a knock on my door and swore silently. I threw some clothes on and answered the door. The hotel manager was standing there.

"Ma'am," he started. "I just wanted to inform you that no one who has recently entered the town may leave before they have a full background check. The Hokage's office was broken into yesterday."

I nodded and feigned concern until he left, and then started panicking. I was going to have a horrible time getting out, if it was even possible anymore. I couldn't contact the Akatsuki for help because the ANBU would be watching the airways. All above ground and underground exits would be sealed.

I thought about disguising myself as someone I knew well, and realized I didn't really know what anyone looked like any more. _'Besides, they're probably checking everyone who wants to leave now anyways.'_ I turned around to go look at the map and jumped because Sasuke was standing there, and I didn't have my disguise on or any weapons on me. I was backing away when Deidara let go of his disguise. I sighed in relief.

"Sorry about that. It was necessary to get in, un. You got this place in quite and uproar. They got your fingerprints all over their stuff and don't understand because Sasuke told them Itachi killed you. Now they don't know what to believe," he said, amusement lacing his voice. I swore.

"Shiiit! I forgot to wear gloves! I'm such an idiot!" I wailed as I plopped down on my bed. I put my head in my hands.

"Don't worry, yeah. I can get you out." He smiled at me and started packing my bag. I got up and helped him. When we were done he handed me an Akatsuki cloak.

"Are you sure?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded at me.

"Leader-sama said to give it to you. If you want it that is."

"You mean I can…" He nodded again.

"If you want to, you can join the Akatsuki. Sasuke found out who Tobi really was and killed him. So you can have Itachi's ring." He handed me the ring too. I let go of the disguise I had reactivated and put on the cloak and ring.

"The cloak fits perfectly," I said in approval.

"Kakuzu's a great seamstress… er, sewer, un," Deidara replied. He quickly and efficiently made a clay bird when we got to the roof and made it bigger. We hopped on and we ascended into the air. We immediately had ninja throwing weapons at us that I deflected, and some summoned flying creatures to come after us. I heard the Jonin yelling at the civilians to get to their shelters, and heard gasps and cries of 'It's Sakura!' as the people on the flying mounts got a clear view of us.

I used a genjutsu to make it look like we had disappeared, but some of the ninjas following us used release and came after us. We flew through the forest for a little and when we went around a tight corner Deidara made the bird normal size and we hid in the bushes. They flew past us and we headed back to the base. We immediately went to the leader's office and reported in.

"Mission successful. I retrieved Sakura from her situation, un," Deidara said. The shadow of leader-sama nodded.

"You may leave now Deidara. You stay Sakura. I want to speak with you." I stopped and turned around.

Leader-sama seemed like he was going to give me a long speech but then he just shrugged.

"Welcome home, Sakura."


	5. The Ultimate Betrayal

**Taken!**

A Naruto Fanfic

By: Das-sombras

Chapter 5: The Ultimate Betrayal

I was accepted into the Akatsuki like a long lost member of a small family. I went on missions with Kisame, who was my partner now. Between missions, I kept to myself and planned where I was going to attack Sasuke, and persuaded Zetsu to help me.

The last person on base I had to convince I needed to do this was Pein.

"Leader-sama, I have to do this." I stated firmly. "The only thing that keeps me going, keeps me truly alive, is the fact that I will soon finally kill Sasuke and get my revenge. He killed the man I loved! I can't allow him to get away with it!"

"We need you in the Akatsuki. You're strong, you're very smart, you're a healer and a sensor! I can't risk you getting yourself killed! You are what's kept us going in these tough times!" Pein said stubbornly.

"I am certainly not what's kept us going. You are, Leader-sama. If I leave, nothing will truly change. It'll go back to the way it was before Itachi died. You'll just have to find someone to take our place." I looked at the ground, struggling to keep my cool.

After studying me for a long moment, Pein nodded.

"All right. I guess there's nothing I can do to stop you."

* * *

Zetsu melted up out of the branch.

'_They should be here soon,' _He thought. He melted back into the branch and waited for them to come. When Sasuke and Karin came he popped out of the branch and Karin's head shot up.

"There's someone out there," she told Sasuke. He just nodded and kept walking.

Zetsu smiled and appeared on another branch next to them. He kept up with them but stayed out of sight quite easily.

"Sasuke, whoever it is, they're following us," Karin said nervously.

"Fine. Go check it out," he replied.

Zetsu led her a little ways out before trapping her. He radioed Sakura.

"It's done. It's all up to you now."

* * *

I wouldn't let myself nervous. If I did I would mess up, and I would die. I flew through the forest to where Sasuke was waiting for Karin to show up. I stepped out where he was and waited for him to notice me. After about a minute I saw him tense up. He turned around and when he saw me, a look of anger came over his face.

"When I first heard you were still alive and looking to kill me, I couldn't believe it. When Sanya found out it was true, and you killed him, then I was pissed. Not only did Itachi trick me, you killed my partner. Then you managed to get away when we went after you! And by the way, where is Karin?

I waited to see if he was finished, and went after him. He jumped out of the way and I twirled around to meet his attack. We sprang back from each other and I tied a blindfold over my eyes so the Sharingan wouldn't affect me. When I did this, my other senses went into overdrive. I could track his movements by sound and the vibrations that permeated the ground and the air.

He laughed at my blindfold and then was silent. I felt something… strange and writhing disturbing the air and coming at me. I jumped to the side and tore off my blindfold. The tree behind where I had been standing was engulfed in black flames. Sasuke cursed and the flames went out. I had only heard of it in legends, but I was sure it had to be Amaterasu! I flinched at the thought.

'_He must have gotten the skill from Itachi when he killed him. But Itachi never had that much control over the flames. Once they were used, he couldn't put them out. I remember the one time he showed me, and I was terrified,' _I thought, shivering.

I saw Sasuke's eye dripping blood, and watched as he sent more black flames at me, only this time it was shaped into a ball.

'_Sasuke can also control the shape of the flames! That's another thing Itachi couldn't do! He's strong, I've got to be careful,' _I thought as I jumped out of the way.

I gasped as the ball of flames changed direction and came after me. I dodged between the trees, trying to make it run into one. I couldn't get away from it, and it was catching up to me. Sasuke laughed at my situation.

"You won't get away from me, Sakura," he said. It was so close, I could feel a small breeze on my back from it.

I made a clone that appeared beside me. I sped up, and she got behind me. She stopped, and the flames engulfed her instead of me. I winced as she disappeared and I gained the knowledge of her experience.

'_Now I know what it feels like to be burnt alive,' _I thought, very scared now of Sasuke.

I ran back to where Sasuke was recklessly and accidently met his eyes. I was suddenly flying and when I hit the ground, Sasuke was standing above me. I knew I had been caught in his Sharingan, and I knew he could hurt me physically while my mind was trapped. I was frantic.

Sasuke bent down and whispered in my ear, "Now die!" He stabbed a sword into my stomach and I died an excruciating death.

I was flying again, and knew I was trapped. I went through the sequence again, and again, and wished he would really kill me. I finally screamed for Itachi, wishing he were still alive to save me.

Sasuke suddenly went flying backwards, and I could vaguely feel it happen in the real world too. I saw Itachi standing over me offering his hand. I took it and stood up.

'_I must have conjured him from my brain, or caused him to interfere somehow,'_ I thought. He nodded at what I had thought, and I realized since I had called him, he could read my mind.

"Remember what I taught you. I will distract him long enough for you to concentrate," He told me. I hugged him and set about placing a picture of where I was in my head.

'_Now to touch something that's in the real world as well,' _I thought determinedly. I ran over to where Itachi and Sasuke were fighting, and looked reluctantly at Itachi as I touched Sasuke's shoulder.

I slammed back into my real body and got slowly to my feet. Sasuke was still reeling from Itachi's attack, and I ran at him once again. I was a ways away, so I took out some shuriken and threw them at him. He managed to dodge it, but I was already forming my wind and fire chakra ball.

"I'm sorry Sasuke," I whispered as It slammed into his body.


	6. Hollow Endings

**Taken!**  
A Naruto Fanfic  
Chapter Six: Hollow Endings

* * *

I wasn't as tired physically as last time I had used that jutsu, but I was twice as tired emotionally. I leaned back against a tree and pushed my hair out of my face. I didn't feel happy that I had defeated Sasuke. Instead, I felt empty. I was as if by killing Sasuke, I no longer had a purpose in life.

"I let the girl go. She probably saw what happened here, and is going to tell the Hokage now." Zetsu said as he seemed to melt out of the tree next to me. I just nodded absently at him.

"We should probably go back now." I shook my head at him.

"I'm not going back Zetsu." Zetsu looked at me in shock.

"You're not coming back? What are you going to do?"

"I'm turning myself in. I can't go back now." I handed him my ring and my cloak with a sigh of sadness.

"You must be crazy! They'll kill you if you go back! Besides, Pein-sama will never allow you to go."

"I may be crazy Zetsu, but on the second count, you're wrong. I already talked with Leader-sama, and he agreed. He didn't want to let me go, but he understands."

"I would ask if you wanted me to tell everyone goodbye from you, but…." Zetsu trailed off. I shook my head at him and took off.

* * *

1

* * *

I took a breath, released the concealment jutsu, and walked into the worn. As usual, the gate guards weren't being very attentive, so I got most of the way to the Hokage's palace before I was intercepted. I was surrounded by Jounin.

"Haruno Sakura?" I nodded, but otherwise made no movement.

"You are under arrest for high treason against all the nations. If you would please come with us." The ninjas quickly disarmed me and cuffed my hands behind me.

We were on our way to the dungeons when a messenger stopped our party. He handed the captain a scroll and took off. The captain opened it, sighed, then looked straight at me.

"We are to escort you to appear before the Hokage."

* * *

When we entered the Hokage's office, Tsunade-sensei was not the only one there. Gathered around her were her many advisors and many of my old friends. I bowed before them, and for a while, we just stood there and watched each other. Finally, Tsunade spoke.

"Why."

That single word, issued from Tsunade-sensei – no, Hokage-sama's mouth caused a great pain to erupt inside me. A single tear rolled down my cheek and fell to the ground with an audible plop.

With an apparent great amount of sorrow, she spoke again.

"Haruno Sakura, do you admit to the charges of consorting with the enemy, doing the enemies work, and killing Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Yes."

"Do you have anything to say in your defense?"

"No."

"Haruno Sakura, for your crimes, you are sentenced to death two days hence," The Hokage choked out. She turned around as the guards ushered me out.

I had one thought as I was being lead away.

_'Wow. In two days, it's my birthday.'_

* * *

1

* * *

On the day of my execution, I still felt hollow, with only the slightest hint of fear. Fear was to be expected though, for no human being truly wants to die.

The execution wasn't going to be too fancy, not a hanging, gassing, and no electric chair. They were going to read out my crimes in from of a crowd, and a medical ninja was going to server all my chakra for an instantaneous death. I heard a noise, and looked up to see my old friends being let into the cell.

These were the first visitors I'd had for the two days I'd been holed up, so I was surprised.

"Sakura."

"Naruto"

"Sakura….. Everyone's been wondering…. Why'd you do it? Why did you join the Akatsuki and why – why did you kill Sasuke?" His voice rose in pitch the whole time. I put my head down and sighed.

"Does that really matter now? It's over and done with, and no matter what I told you, my sentence would still be the same."

"But Sakura, why'd you turn yourself in?" Naruto looked at me pleadingly.

"To save you guys the pain we went through when we were looking for Sasuke. I didn't want you to go through that again."

There was a rap at the door. We looked to see a guard standing there.

"It's time," she said.

* * *

"…..and so, for these crimes, Haruno Sakura has been sentenced to death."

I looked up from where I was kneeling on a platform in the middle of a square, and just looked at all of the people around me. Some of the people were sad, some were bawling, some didn't know what to think of me, but mostly, they were jeering at me, for I was a traitor.

"Anything you would like to say, Miss Haruno?" The executioner asked. I paused, and then nodded. Then I looked straight at Tsunade and Naruto.

"I just want to let you all know that I am sorry for causing you so much pain and sorrow. I really, truly am." Everyone around me went silent at my words, touched by how sincere they were.

I felt a hand at my neck, and I closed my eyes and bowed my head. I heard one final whisper.

"I'm sorry."

Then I knew no more.


End file.
